Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/16 October 2013
01:46 I'm in 01:46 ah 01:46 Servers i use 01:46 hivemc.eu 01:46 mc.snapcraft.net 01:46 mine 01:46 mc.cowcraft.net 01:46 whats the ip again 01:47 green.legitplay.net 01:47 server I use (not by ips) 01:47 bosssmp 01:47 pickaxe mania 01:47 and hive 01:47 <0Games> My favorite server is Nazi Zombies. I'm boss at that. zombies.pu-mc.com 01:47 Im joining 01:47 whats your username 01:47 mines sonnyb123 01:47 Minecraft MineZ anyone play it? 01:47 Hai Randomous, tonight is Minecraft night 01:48 What server 01:48 XD Obviously 01:48 <0Games> Lol 01:48 :p 01:48 Mine is... Pokeyoshi19 01:48 lawl 01:48 <0Games> That going to be every Tuesday night? 01:48 <0Games> 01:48 BTW @0Games ZOMBIE AI DONE! 01:48 ip again 01:48 one more time 01:48 <0Games> Lol. Tuesday night is Minecraft night. 01:48 green.legitplay.net 01:48 <0Games> THANKS! I could never get it working 01:49 im on 01:49 I need to register? 01:49 i suck at AI but i figured out something. Anything else u need help with? 01:49 Yeah 01:50 there 01:50 ./register (Password) (Confirm Password) 01:50 ./login (Password) 01:50 <0Games> That's fine. Take a load-off. 01:50 <0Games> I'm going into Battlegrounds 2. 01:51 OK Between that and Pixelli...Oh... 01:51 Well bye guys i'm exausted 01:51 I've done this on the hive 01:51 seeya! 01:51 They like u :3 01:52 :P 01:53 <0Games> Just won a game! 01:53 <0Games> First win! 01:53 0Games, we are playing Block Hunt. :3 01:53 Yeah 01:53 Come :3 01:53 <0Games> Cool. 01:54 green.legitplay.net 01:54 This song has been stuck in my head all day: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4mD9Va_ue1Q 01:56 <0Games> This theme has been stuck in my head for awhile:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_j_54e5yIIA 01:57 <0Games> Don't mind because it's Megaman X5 and it's awesome! 01:58 <0Games> I need to be logged in to MOVE??? 01:59 ? 01:59 <0Games> Minecraft night. :3 01:59 ./register (Password) (Confirm Password) 01:59 ./login (Password) 01:59 <0Games> Oh... 01:59 <0Games> Cool, I'm in! 02:00 Come, the game is starting! 02:00 yay! 02:02 <0Games> Which game? 02:02 Too late` 02:02 <0Games> Oh come on... 02:02 <0Games> GTG 02:02 <0Games> NVM 02:02 <0Games> 02:03 <0Games> GTG 02:03 <0Games> 02:03 No... 03:54 Good Night Everybody :3 04:05 err 04:06 why does the chat log say its tomarrow? 04:07 Well 04:07 Byeeee 06:54 hi 06:54 random? or someone else 06:55 I its random I have to say something 06:58 hi sparky 06:58 sup 06:59 spark? 06:59 * Boot2 gives sparky bacon 07:31 ): 07:33 hello 07:35 hi 07:36 when r u updating aottg. its fun 07:37 in a long time 07:37 k 07:37 i attempted adding more than 1 enemy at a time so they don't have to respawn anymore but it lagged too much with only 3 enemies 07:38 ok 07:38 i'm also working on improving titan ai 07:38 cant wait (: 07:39 im blooding ): 07:39 sorry bleeding i have bad English. 07:40 XD 07:40 lol 07:41 but seirusly, my stomach is in pain 07:41 have fun with that 07:41 XD 07:41 :D 07:41 DX 07:41 lets see who can do more emotes in one message 07:41 i dont feel like working on any big projects right now 07:42 me either 07:42 im just gonna make a small castle defense game 07:43 (: 07:43 ): 07:43 XD 07:43 DX 07:43 :D 07:43 D: 07:43 :P 07:43 ;) 07:43 ;( 07:43 :.( 07:43 07:43 there 07:43 im not making anything right now 07:41 lets see who can do more emotes in one message 07:41 i dont feel like working on any big projects right now 07:42 me either 07:42 im just gonna make a small castle defense game 07:43 (: 07:43 ): 07:43 XD 07:43 DX 07:43 :D 07:43 D: 07:43 :P 07:43 ;) 07:43 ;( 07:43 :.( 07:43 07:43 there 07:43 im not making anything right now 08:01 Twin posting the colest grp ever 08:02 what 08:06 zzyex it's spelled incredible 08:07 The Most Incredable grp EVER well here, its done 08:07 what is it 08:07 Lots of colors, thats why there are so many codes 08:07 sorry not scanning 15 qr codes for a grp 08:07 Find out yourself 08:07 takes up a ton of space and it's just a picture 08:07 Its my profile picture 08:07 oh 08:07 I used like ALL of the colors to shade the dang thing 08:08 did you draw it or convert it 08:08 Convert, then make it look cooler. 08:08 o 08:08 BY shading it more 08:08 cool 08:09 Can you please merge the images? 08:09 Really, uploading 15 images clutters the photo space 08:09 I have a mac 08:09 so, no 08:09 Use PTC utilities 08:10 there a stitcher?!? 08:10 08:10 Where 08:10 No, but the generator stitches it for you 08:10 it didnt when i made those 08:10 There's a checkbox... it's clearly labelled "1 piece" 08:11 Seriously, does nobody read? 08:11 hi 08:11 hisss 08:11 Sorry, that was rude 08:11 hi 08:11 i use that all the time 08:11 it was very small 08:11 and i use other programs to stitch the qrs if i have more than one file 08:11 Mmm maybe on the Mac it's different 08:12 it is. it was written in like size 11 font 08:12 My eyesight sucks 08:13 Something for twin 08:13 Aott logo 08:14 okay ill scan it 08:16 I found something cool... so I think I'm going to make something which will benefit everyone 08:17 what 08:17 Well, there's this: http://draeton.github.io/stitches/ 08:17 Which means you can stitch your QR codes no matter what operating system you're on. 08:18 But I'm thinking of making one myself 08:19 can you please unban my bot 08:19 its Zzyex443 08:19 Ummm your bot? 08:19 What are you going to do with it? 08:19 you perma-banned it when i was weekly banned 08:19 Experement 08:20 Right, because it's against the rules to make a new account just because you're banned 08:20 Thats why i made the account 08:20 Mmm right 08:20 it was made a year before my normal one 08:20 look at its page 08:21 I can't find it, what's the name? 08:21 zzyex443 08:21 im surprised more people haven't used the raycaster engine to make games 08:22 It's not showing up on my user list 08:22 has no rights, 08:22 Message Wall:Zzyex443 08:23 And where do you see that it was made "a year" before your current one? 08:23 I used it for wookipedia when i was little 08:23 Hmmm but it says you never used it. I'm looking up your contributions now... 08:23 That would be anone 08:23 ? 08:24 none 08:24 None what? 08:24 no contributions 08:24 ...so you never commented, never posted anything 08:24 Never even made a post on your own wall 08:24 yeeessssssssssss 08:24 Right 08:24 preeettty much 08:26 Twin want to be admin on my new roleplay wiki? 08:26 http://sao-best-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/SAO%20BEST%20ROLEPLAY%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 08:26 lolwut 08:27 roleplay wiki? 08:27 Yes 08:27 I got bored 08:27 i noticed 08:30 haiii 08:31 hi 08:31 So twin... 08:31 Smile.jpeg lols 08:32 definitely scanning that 08:33 I made it for sparky 08:33 cool 08:33 He will 'love' it 08:35 ikr 08:38 Do you want to be an admin? 08:38 http://sao-best-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/SAO_BEST_ROLEPLAY_Wiki#RULES 08:38 no 08:38 jk yes 08:42 Thanks for merging the picture 08:43 np 08:43 jkjkjkjkjkjk 08:44 random how does one edit the background image on a wiki 08:45 its easy 08:45 you just have to i 08:47 oh no 08:48 wb 08:48 Do what? 08:49 i 08:49 Hmm? Sorry, I was afk 08:49 You want to edit the background? 08:49 HEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 08:50 PPL 08:50 :D 08:50 Hello! 08:50 08:50 i got a new graphics card for my computer 08:50 :D 08:50 Which one 08:50 idk 08:50 hi 08:50 ...what? 08:50 So you just... went to the store... and got a random graphics card? You don't even know if it's any good? 08:50 but i can run minecraft shaders mod on multiplayer with 40+ fps 08:50 XD 08:51 oh and my dad got it 08:51 im 14 08:51 Oh, well in that case, never mind lol 08:51 he's a computer GENIUS 08:51 im trying to make a 3rd person game with raycast engine 08:51 he build my computer 08:51 yes i want to edit the background oon my new wiki 08:51 Cool! 08:51 hi person you know what i just realized? 08:51 wat 08:51 Oh Zzyex, you just go to 08:52 Steve is 6 feet tall 0.o 08:52 Look at the bottom of the screen: click "Admin", goto theme designer 08:52 Done 08:52 random i thought you weren't gonna finish that and you were just messing with him 08:53 yea 08:53 What? 08:53 the blocks are 1m*1m*1m 08:53 OHHH lol I see what you mean 08:53 08:53 steve is 2 blocks tall 08:53 XD 08:53 so he's 2m tall 08:53 or approx. 6 feet 08:53 but how fat is he.... 08:53 actually a bit shorter 08:54 steve is very fat 08:54 XD 08:55 woah i did it 08:55 If you think about that is actually a very funny concept. you see a man 6 feet tall and half his height in fat punching trees 08:55 i made a poorly drawn 3d-looking sprite and put it in raycast and animated it and it looks like a 3rd person game now 08:58 person you know people are wanting glowstone and 5 layers to build on now? 08:58 5 layers would lag so much 08:58 it would be like 0.00001 fps 08:59 I think lag is the best thing ever created (other than minecraft of course) 08:59 XD 08:59 make the graphics 4x4 08:59 no lag 08:59 ew no 08:59 that would be terrible 09:00 zzyex i already don't like 8x8 make the textures worse and i would quit petit computer 09:01 wow 09:01 thats a bit much 09:02 hello 09:02 hi 09:03 i need a bit of help with the raycast 09:03 twin when you join the wiki i will give you adminship 09:03 k 09:03 what would i do if i wanted to put a sprite on the map 09:03 hmm, that's actually a bit difficult 09:04 oh 09:04 Check it out: Petit Computer Wiki 09:04 Look OK calc? 09:04 woah 09:04 cool :D 09:05 ill just figure out how to add sprites later 09:05 Now I just need Hseiken and Mrjprice to get pictures to me and the front page will be complete! 09:05 hmm, since there's room, I guess I might actually prefer "two" to "2" 09:05 randomous how do i get my stuff on the first page? 09:05 So nitpicky! Lol just kidding, it's done 09:06 lol, thanks 09:06 I've already chosen the four programs to go on the ront page, but for next time, just tell me you want the program in the front page on this thread: 09:06 Thread:8294 09:07 And you need to include a 1440X900 non-picture-of-a-screen image for the front page 09:07 right now I'm actually starting another port of Steins;Gate 8-bit, heh 09:07 I don't have any mega awesome programs so I'll remember that when i have made one 09:07 nesxt tei,m ca n u ppuit miy gaoems on teh frunht payge gpls 09:07 Cool, I'll try to start changing them more frequently then "once every few months" lol 09:08 Lol twin 09:08 XD 09:09 yei piut mi gaim derpytron an te frot payg pleese 09:09 Who wants to volanteer as gamemaster on my new wiki? http://sao-best-roleplay.wikia.com/index.php?title=Skill%20Rules&action=edit 09:10 i need help with gputchr 09:10 Ok... 09:10 What u need? 09:10 i want to make a screenshot function but i cant get it to save the sprite 09:10 iy waht mi gaim onn te firxt pwage 09:10 Lol I really want more people to discover Steins;Gate. It's such an awesome show of programming prowess , and the anime is apparently quite interesting as well 09:11 yeah 09:11 yeah i think LCJ OS is the best thing on petit computer 09:11 Oh hey, do you guys know about fractal art? 09:11 no 09:12 anyway Did you download the newest version of LCJ OS twin? 09:12 not yet 09:12 ive been modding the current version 09:12 0.o 09:12 They're images that people make out of mathematical equations. They're pretty cool 09:12 LCJ OS 09:12 i put the games in an array so it launches the game with only one line 09:13 http://www.deviantart.com/art/X-Tree-288759106 09:13 woah 09:13 If you do decide to poke around, all those pictures are made with math 09:13 As long as they have the category "raw fractal" 09:14 show me the maths of dat pic 09:14 Hang on, let me go get it 09:15 http://sourceforge.net/projects/mandelbulber/ 09:15 This is the software that lets you turn math equations into pictures 09:15 It takes quite a lot of work to understand what's going on, but it's very rewarding 09:15 its a download. 09:15 i hate my life 09:15 Yeah, it's software 09:15 ??? 09:16 lolwut 09:17 Hmmm well, if you want to explore a 2D fractal, here's a website that lets you do it without a download: http://neave.com/fractal/ 09:17 Try zooming in; you'll see that it goes on forever (literally) 09:19 If you're REALLY into the math, here's an article on it: http://mathworld.wolfram.com/MandelbrotSet.html 09:19 That'll at least prove it's math lol 09:21 Well, sorry for bugging you all with fractals lol. I have to go 09:21 ehhhhhhhhhh i don't see maths 09:21 Lol 09:22 also i edited the LCJ OS page so you won't have to download the photos 09:23 LCJ OS 09:24 http://sao-best-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/SAO_BEST_ROLEPLAY_Wiki#RULES My new roleplay wiki, looking for admins! 09:26 I need people to write quests make up items, npcs, enemys and crap like that 09:26 i 09:27 oh and twin did you scan the smile.jpeg stuff 09:27 yeah 09:27 Was it good? 09:28 ye 09:29 cool 09:29 ima gonna go play KAG 09:31 k 09:32 you should play it its a great game! 09:32 09:33 hi 09:34 hi 09:34 what is KAG 09:34 Join KAG its free 09:34 Its king arther's gold 09:34 nonono its king arthurs budder 09:34 im on potatoes ghost-buster server 09:34 no im not playing that 09:35 :/ 09:35 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:35 ? 09:36 Its when your invisable and you kill helpless idiots 09:37 Oh...Hey there 09:37 hi 09:37 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:37 Whay would i want a flash file? 09:37 XD 09:38 Wow there is alot of peeps here 09:38 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf this is awesome. 09:38 Lemme take a look... 09:39 oh my gosh twin that is the greatest thing i have ever seen 09:39 i see.... 09:40 YESSSS I HAVE BOUGHT 200 CURSORS!!!!! 09:40 cookie clicker adict 09:40 WHOLLY! 09:40 oh gosh 09:40 Slappurself 300 times 09:40 then sell dem all, you can get a timemachine 09:40 time to get 200 grandmas 09:40 XD 09:40 Why would you want 200 cursors? 09:41 achievments 09:41 Terrearia on steam is only 2.79$ today! 09:41 i own the http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf version 09:41 *Terraria 09:42 Zyex... 09:42 XD 09:42 same 09:42 i need 23 more grandmas to get 200 of them 09:42 Well Minecraft anyone? 09:43 Well obviously Zyex doesn't like MC 09:44 i did till i was hacked 09:44 Oh... 09:44 I do have the http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf version 09:44 I'm sorry 09:44 i am playing kag though 09:44 ... 09:44 KAG? 09:44 Yesssss 09:44 King arthers gold 09:45 And what is cookie clicker? 09:45 DONT SEARCH IT BRO 09:45 09:45 U will BE ADDICTED 09:45 Why? 09:45 zzyex... what the heck did i just see.... 09:45 JUST DONT DO IT 09:45 What is it 09:45 and U CLICK COOKIES! 09:45 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:45 http://orteil.dashnet.org/cookieclicker/ 09:45 Cool Google here I come! 09:45 DONT CLICK HIS LINK 09:46 ADDICTION ALERT 09:46 gtg 09:46 DONT CLICK THE STUPID LINK 09:46 bye 09:46 click it... 09:46 happy programming 09:46 CLICK THIS: http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:46 BRB 09:46 Wait...Blue Red Blue...What kind of video is that anyway Be right back 09:47 don't click that... its corrupting my mind... no more pirates... please... 09:47 still havnt reached the end of this http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:47 is there an end to it!? 09:48 i hope so cause i cant stop watching it 09:48 ITS TORTURE!!! AHH!!! 09:48 Yet it's so addicting to watch... 09:50 5 minutes strait 09:50 i have a problem 09:50 almost as bad as my previous cookie clicker thing 09:52 i have 81 of 94 achievments 0-0 i will get em ALL 09:52 i think i might get a seizure from this. 09:52 whats wrong with ut? 09:52 09:52 it* 09:52 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:53 WHERE WOULD YOU FIND SOMETHING THAT TORTUROUS 09:54 I dont know 7 minutes astrait of this 09:54 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:54 what is it i cant load it 09:54 ITS TORTURE 09:55 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IBH4g_ua5es 09:55 going for the big ten hours strait 09:55 DX 09:58 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 09:58 yar har you are a pirate 09:59 cant stop watching it 09:59 i have a problem 10:00 ive taken the 10 hour strait challange 10:00 Uhhh...1,000 cookies 10:01 YOU ARE A PIRATE http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:01 ... 10:01 i have made about 448 million cookies 10:02 what its 448 billion 10:02 you have problems, so do i 10:02 mine happen to be bigger 10:02 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:02 i have made over 448 billion cookies 0.o this is scary now 10:03 read the text that displays it talks about people who spoke against cookies that you elimenated 10:03 "celebraty said "what is uwith cookies" they werenever seen again [10:03 not even kidding 10:03 i survived the grandmapocalyspe 10:04 ...Dude this is addicting 10:04 im still watching this... 10:04 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:04 XD 10:05 10 minutes strait 10:06 You know you have problems when u own an anti-matter condenser 0-o 10:06 i own 48 of them 10:07 WHOOLOOLLOLOYYYYY Dude you need severe help 10:07 am i mentally insane because of this 10:07 how many cps? 10:07 i am only thinking about being a pirate... http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:10 help. me. 10:10 15 minutes. 10:10 of this 10:10 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf LEVICE HELP ME 10:10 i have played cookie clicker for 889 hours. wow 10:13 zzyex I HAVE PLAYED FOR 889 HOURS. HELP.ME 10:13 we both need help. 30 minutes of this. http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:16 Zzyex it won't let me goto the ptc wiki 0.o 10:16 levice just block cookie clicker END THIS MADDNESS 10:17 noooo 10:17 40 minutes of you are a pirate 10:18 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf] 10:18 and zzyex my computer saves all games played. so it will forever have my cookie clicker data. 10:19 go to settings, delete cookies and click it. it will all disapear. BTWS you have to log back on to everything 10:20 levice 10:20 i will never delete my 889 hours of work! 10:21 YAR HAR YOU ARE A PIRATE, DO WHAT YOU WANT BECAUSE YOU ARE A PIRATE YOU ARE A PIRATE 10:21 its so annoying... WHY DO I STILL HAVE THAT PAGE OPEN!? 10:22 help... mee..... 50 minutes of this! 10:22 10:23 886 hours till i quit the clicker 10:23 levice 10:24 I WILL NEVER QUIT TILL I GET EVERYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ACHEIVMENT!!!!!!1 BWHAHAHAHAHAH 10:25 you got me on it again 10:25 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf well listening to this 10:26 Could you please stop posting that 10:26 Ik its making me want to click it when i got myself to stop already 10:27 levice i swear im going crazy 10:27 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:27 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:27 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:27 That's spam. Please stop, you've done it about a hundred times 10:27 just quit watching it.... i STILL HEAR IT 10:27 everything is flashing in colors... 10:27 2 HOURS OF THIS 10:27 http://cristgaming.com/pirate.swf 10:27 Can 10:27 You 10:27 Stop 10:28 Resist mouse RESIST 10:28 Please? 10:28 Help. me. randomous. 10:28 ...What do you want me to do? 10:28 I. don't. know. I still hear i still hear it. ive closed the link... 10:29 im going crazy 10:29 Mmm well, continue listening to it until you're sick. Then you'll have a physical aversion to it and you won't hear it anymore 10:29 levice Got the have 50 imemachines quest 10:30 ok... 10:30 i have 70 time machines 10:30 Do what you want because a pirate is free 10:31 what if the flashing lights give me a seizure random? WHAT THEN 10:31 randomous he.llllllpppppppp meeee 10:32 im just going to shut down my computer and not touch it. ever. again. 10:52 thanks randomous 10:53 Oh, sorry I was afk (I do that a lot lol). You're welcome! 10:53 Did it work? 10:53 idk 10:53 Lol 10:53 i haven't tried it yet 11:00 wow randomous i don't understand any of the stuff in that sample thing u posted 0-0 11:01 and i just realized that was chred XD 11:48 BlankOS is coming soon... 2013 10 16